The capacity of water to hydrate cells is dependent on its pH, minerals content and molecular structure. Small-volume electrolytic processes to favorably influence these parameters are known. Most produce acidic wastewater streams. We have found an electrolytic process with high enough throughput to be economically viable for farming and dairy operations that does not produce a wastewater stream. We have found another electrolytic process that produces high volumes of both alkaline and acid streams that has good flexibility for adaptation to different operations.